Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 July 2014
09:06 ROOD 09:06 U MAST B THROON 09:06 * Charmande red321 throws a pie at TY8 09:06 ew 09:07 * ThatYoshi8 sends out a huge wave of Gargantuar Primes 09:07 (troll) 09:07 * Charmande red321 eats zem Gargantuar Primes 09:07 yummy 09:07 * Charmande red321 explodes 09:07 :P 09:08 ohai Lilgrei 09:08 :o 09:09 is that LA CUCARACHA? :O :O :O :O :O :O :O:O:O 09:09 hai 09:09 omgomgomg 09:10 CR33P3R 09:10 lo 09:10 lol 09:11 TUBBYCUSTARD B****!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 09:25 THEY LIKEZ TURTLEZ 09:25 WELL IT IS 09:26 holy duck on a crack 09:26 ohai 09:26 Otaku District 09:26 Hello 09:27 09:27 09:27 Why in the flipping zombie brains are Vocaloid Zombies in this? 09:27 1 day ago by Budgetcuts 09:27 09:27 PvzFanatic 09:27 09:27 ....This needs a Spirited Away reference. 09:27 2 days ago by PvzFanatic 09:27 09:27 Awesome wiggler 09:27 09:27 Tentacle-Shroom in an Anime-World. I see what you did there. xD 09:27 9 days ago by Awesome wiggler 09:27 09:27 Ninja Penguins 09:27 09:27 O < I WANNA DIE IN A PIT OF LAVA!!!!!!!! TOO MUCH ANIME! 09:27 09:27 /|\ 09:27 09:27 /\ 09:27 20 days ago by Ninja Penguins 09:27 09:27 Ninja Penguins 09:27 09:27 Man, this looks good but just too much anime that I would kill myself. 09:27 09:27 O < I wanna die in a pit of lava. 09:27 09:27 /|\ /\ 09:27 ________--___--------________---------- 09:27 20 days ago by Ninja Penguins 09:27 09:27 TheMostAwesomer 09:27 09:27 Is this related to Akihabara Streets? 09:27 09:27 I'm surprised this idea is common enough that there are TWO areas for it. 09:27 20 days ago by TheMostAwesomer 09:27 09:27 AndroJuniarto 09:27 09:27 Akihabara Streets area consists paving blocks and pedestrians. And in Otaku District there's no pedestrians and paving blocks. There's only parking lot. And shops. And of course, zombies. 09:27 20 days ago by AndroJuniarto 09:27 09:27 TheMostAwesomer 09:27 09:27 It's still the same general location, but alright. 09:27 20 days ago by TheMostAwesomer 09:27 :O 09:27 I HAZ SUCEEDED 09:28 hehe 09:29 wb Lolgeruy 09:29 > Chewmaiden blue123 09:30 wb Food 09:31 guise how do i complete Day 9 of Far Future (troll) 09:32 > Chewmaiden blue123 09:32 > NewbiePirate123 09:32 > Boring Mud 09:32 > SpriteFanta54 09:32 > ThisBoshi4 09:32 lel 09:32 09:34 Shield Zombie is so OP T_T 09:34 knvm 09:34 kthx power tiles 09:34 lol 09:35 LOLGUREY 09:35 Laser bean or Boomerang :T 09:35 RESPAWNED 09:35 *Bloomerang 09:35 CoffeeCupProductions OK, nate ethan the pokermaniac 09:35 5:33 DeathZombi hai 09:35 5:33 Charmande red321 Death lieks pokemans so 09:35 PUT 09:35 A 09:35 FRIKIN 09:35 POSTSIG 09:35 :O 09:35 TROLLPASTA 09:35 LEIKS 09:35 GARDEVOIR 09:35 waht 09:35 LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL 09:36 Trollpasta likes to *dont ask* a Gardevoir 09:36 wb food 09:37 oh so that's what E.M.Peach does 09:37 lolololol 09:38 E/M/PEACH 09:38 PEACH 09:38 I EM PEACH LOL 09:38 lol 09:39 ooh 09:39 interesting 09:39 yah 09:39 ded 09:39 4 09:39 noobs 09:40 NUUUUU 09:40 ROBO-CONE ZOMBIE THING KILLED MY LASER BEAN D: 09:40 :O FOOD 09:41 * Charmande red321 eats TY8 09:43 It's raining inside again 09:43 eh rain 09:43 * Charmande red321 used Sunny Day 09:47 All my friends do Google Hangout now 09:47 Hai 09:48 Hello 09:39 4 09:39 noobs 09:40 NUUUUU 09:40 ROBO-CONE ZOMBIE THING KILLED MY LASER BEAN D: 09:40 :O FOOD 09:41 * Charmande red321 eats TY8 09:43 It's raining inside again 09:43 eh rain 09:43 * Charmande red321 used Sunny Day 09:47 All my friends do Google Hangout now 09:47 Hai 09:48 Hello 09:51 ohai 09:51 REAP 09:51 REAPIN 09:51 Otaku District < dis 09:51 SUM 09:51 PIES 09:51 *eats food* 09:51 i just sed dat [[]]-_- 09:51 very Attack on Titan 09:51 k 09:51 idc 09:52 How come my brother gets shiny pokemon and legendaries in Wonder Trade 09:52 (T ^ T) 09:52 cuz awesome 09:52 and luck 09:53 :O 09:53 EVIL MN321s! 09:53 LEAVE ME ALONE! 09:53 lol 09:53 He got a Cobalion and and a Shiny Fennekin in Wonder Trade a while ago 09:53 k 09:54 eh dem legends 09:54 too overrated 09:55 And he had to place the 3DS on top of the "twilight" crap that was given to us 09:56 k 09:56 I'm gonna play the Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Dual Destinies demo again 09:57 But first, Chromebook needs to be charged 09:51 Otaku District < dis 09:51 SUM 09:51 PIES 09:51 *eats food* 09:51 i just sed dat [[]]-_- 09:51 very Attack on Titan 09:51 k 09:51 idc 09:52 How come my brother gets shiny pokemon and legendaries in Wonder Trade 09:52 (T ^ T) 09:52 cuz awesome 09:52 and luck 09:53 :O 09:53 EVIL MN321s! 09:53 LEAVE ME ALONE! 09:53 lol 09:53 He got a Cobalion and and a Shiny Fennekin in Wonder Trade a while ago 09:53 k 09:54 eh dem legends 09:54 too overrated 09:55 And he had to place the 3DS on top of the "twilight" crap that was given to us 09:56 k 09:56 I'm gonna play the Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Dual Destinies demo again 09:57 But first, Chromebook needs to be charged 09:58 http://objection.mrdictionary.net/go.php?n=7409864 < for Pepsi 09:58 http://objection.mrdictionary.net/go.php?n=7409864 < for Pepsi 09:59 back 09:59 I don't have money 09:59 AFK 10:00 I don't know how much it costs in pesos 10:00 oh 10:00 LOL 10:01 http://objection.mrdictionary.net/go.php?n=7409865 10:01 klol 10:01 *eats food* 10:02 HOLY MOTHER OF DUCK 10:02 GARGANTUAR PRIME IN DAY 12 10:03 k 10:03 why didnt i use E.M.Peach 10:03 i was so stupid 10:03 D: 10:04 k 10:04 *chews* 10:05 Hello. 10:06 Anybody? 10:06 (brain) 10:06 hai 10:07 I'm close to 100 edits! 10:07 Hello 09:59 back 09:59 I don't have money 09:59 AFK 10:00 I don't know how much it costs in pesos 10:00 oh 10:00 LOL 10:01 http://objection.mrdictionary.net/go.php?n=7409865 10:01 klol 10:01 *eats food* 10:02 HOLY MOTHER OF DUCK 10:02 GARGANTUAR PRIME IN DAY 12 10:03 k 10:03 why didnt i use E.M.Peach 10:03 i was so stupid 10:03 D: 10:04 k 10:04 *chews* 10:05 Hello. 10:06 Anybody? 10:06 (brain) 10:06 hai 10:07 I'm close to 100 edits! 10:07 Hello 10:09 .. 10:09 LOL GARGANTUAR PRIME TRIED TO DESTROY THE LAWNMOWER 10:09 U KNOW 10:10 lol 10:10 I HAVE INVINCIBLE SPIKEROCKS 10:10 :o 10:10 I hate garg primes -_- 10:10 YEA 10:10 NUUUUU 10:10 THEY 10:10 They wreck my defense 10:10 CANT 10:10 10:10 MECHA-FOOTBALL ZOMBIE THING D: 10:11 WRECK ANYTHING WITH MAH INVINCIBLE SPIKEROCKS 10:11 BUT... 10:11 U CANT 10:11 I had 5 rows of winter melons and they ripped off all of them, forcing me to use magnifying grasses 10:11 (o rly) 10:11 KILL THEM!! 10:11 looll 10:11 TECHNIQUE! 10:11 USE 10:11 SPIKEROCKS ON GARGS 10:11 AND 10:11 Carrots are good for your ducks 10:11 WHEN 10:11 10:11 THEY 10:12 SMASH THE 10:12 SPIKEROCK, 10:12 IT 10:12 SAVE AND QUIT THE GAME 10:12 QUICKLY 10:12 THEN 10:12 GO BACK 10:12 I HEARD THAT HYPNO-SHROOMS WHEN PLANT-FOODED WILL TURN INTO GARGS :o 10:12 YOU GET A SPIKEMOND! 10:12 U HAVE INVINCIBLE SPIKEROCKS 10:12 OH 10:12 NO 10:12 NOOOO 10:12 NO 10:12 NO 10:12 NO 10:12 Ice-shroom+Gatling pea= Gatling frost 10:13 ? 10:13 10:13 there's a techniqe there 10:13 U 10:13 can 10:13 USE 10:13 Snow Pea and Gatling Pea 10:13 AND 10:13 10:13 YES 10:13 YES 10:13 YES 10:13 YES 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:14 NO SRSLY 10:14 CLEARED CHAT 10:14 THERE 10:14 10:14 THERE 10:14 THE HYPNO SHROOM WHEN PLANT FOODED BECOMES A GARG 10:14 IK THAT 10:14 EVERYONE KNOWS THAT 10:14 (O RLY) 10:14 HOW ABOUT A SPLATING PEA? 10:15 afk 10:15 Done playing the demo 10:15 playing MC 10:15 10:15 Split pea+ Gatling pea= Splating pea 10:15 k creative 10:15 k 10:16 too much smosh 10:16 Winter melon+gatling pea= Winter Gatling (THIS IS SPARTA!) 10:17 k 10:12 NO 10:12 NO 10:12 NO 10:12 Ice-shroom+Gatling pea= Gatling frost 10:13 ? 10:13 10:13 there's a techniqe there 10:13 U 10:13 can 10:13 USE 10:13 Snow Pea and Gatling Pea 10:13 AND 10:13 10:13 YES 10:13 YES 10:13 YES 10:13 YES 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:13 10:14 NO SRSLY 10:14 CLEARED CHAT 10:14 THERE 10:14 10:14 THERE 10:14 THE HYPNO SHROOM WHEN PLANT FOODED BECOMES A GARG 10:14 IK THAT 10:14 EVERYONE KNOWS THAT 10:14 (O RLY) 10:14 HOW ABOUT A SPLATING PEA? 10:15 afk 10:15 Done playing the demo 10:15 playing MC 10:15 10:15 Split pea+ Gatling pea= Splating pea 10:15 k creative 10:15 k 10:16 too much smosh 10:16 Winter melon+gatling pea= Winter Gatling (THIS IS SPARTA!) 10:17 k 10:20 OP Boosts Ever = Sunflower and Sun-Shroom 10:20 Twin sunflower+Beet+Sun Bean+Citron+Gianut+Laser Bean= Hell 10:21 kkk 10:21 Lol Gianut is the only PVZCC Plant used 10:21 ^ 10:22 Tall-nut+Mushy pea= Dung pea 10:25 OHAIO 10:26